


Ruby Nightshade

by kaibagirl



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Ruby has a nice life. But what will happen to her after her father goes to jail?*Was originally a social studies project...*





	Ruby Nightshade

Hello, my name is Ruby Nightshade, and I am fifteen years old. I am from Italy, and I live with my dad. Unfortunately, my dad recently commited a crime - theft - and has to go to prison for three years. I’m not sure what happened, no one really explained it to me. All I know is that police suddenly showed up at the door, and they handcuffed him, and started reciting his rights. One of them, a nice female police officer, came up to me and gently told me that she was going to take me to my godmother’s place.

I didn’t know what to say, so I just went along with it all. I asked to say goodbye to my dad, but the police officer lady said that I couldn’t. She didn’t explain why.

At this point, I was annoyed, why wouldn’t anyone tell me anything?!

But I was scared that I would get arrested if I said what was really on my mind, so I kept my mouth shut like a good girl - and that's not something I’m used to doing.

In school, I get in trouble a lot for talking while the teacher is talking - chatting with my mates and the like - and that happens daily. I get at least one detention every other week, Because of that, most teachers don’t like me. That’s perfectly okay with me though, seeing as I don’t like them either.

I hate school.

Don’t get me wrong, I have good grades. The lowest grade I have ever gotten is a B-, so it's not because I don’t like learning. To be honest, I love learning new things.

It’s just that school feels like prison, the teachers are like prison guards. I feel as though my classmates and I are all inmates, trapped in prison.

And I don’t like being trapped.

‘If there's no way out, find a way,’ is my life motto.

Perhaps school would be more bearable if I had better teachers… But i digress.

I packed as many of my belongings as I could in my school backpack. The police officer lady took me to my godmother’s place.

In case you were wondering, my godmother’s place is a small, one bedroom apartment. The whole place is painted white with dark birch hardwood flooring, and the occasional black carpet. The apartment is set in that particular style, rarely showing any other colors. It’s rather boring, but I suppose it was a decent place to live in.

The officer knocked on the door, and we waited for my godmother to answer.

No reply.

She knocked again…

No reply.

Once more…

A sleepy grunt and something hit the floor from the inside. It sounded like my godmother was walking towards the door.

The doorknob clicked and the door was carefully opened.

 

“What do you want?” my godmother answered, her words slurred.

Her normally tidy-ish blonde, bob cut hair was messy, sticking out all over her head. Her mascara was streaked down her cheeks as though she’d been crying. Her entire apartment smells like alcohol.

I looked up nervously at the officer, silently begging her to take me away from my godmother. She was always rude and mean after drinking.

It seemed like the officer noticed, because she nodded at me, silently telling me not to worry.

“Are you Ms. Alex Muse, Ruby’s godmother?” the officer asked.  
“Yes, why?” slurred my godmother.  
“Well, we’re here just to let you know that Ruby’s father was arrested, and she is going to be taken to live with her mother.”  
“You don’t need to let me know, I don’t care.”

The police officer said nothing, she just backed up, looked at me, mouthing ‘come on’, and left, me following.

She took me to our local police station, leaving me in the guestroom to wait while she talked to her superiors, giving me time to think things through.

I’m going to live with my mother. I can’t believe it.

All I really know about her is that her name is Maggie Aldaine, and she and my dad divorced when I was two, him winning the legal battle to keep me.

I can’t believe I’m going to see her again. What is she like? Is she nice? Or mean?

Later, the police officer lady came to me and gently explained that they booked a flight for me to go to my mom, and that it is boarding in 3 hours.

So they took me to the airport.

On the plane, I got the window seat.

When the plane was in the air, I got one last look of Italy. It’s beautiful.

For the entire trip, I was nervous about reading my mom, but then we landed, I found her waiting for me. 

She hugged me tight, and I knew everything will be okay.


End file.
